The Minecraft Tale
by Pikmin.fan1991
Summary: As a new threat to the world of Minecraft takes hold, who will come to the rescue? Follow the story of a man named Gold as he sets out to find out why he was created. Rated T for violence and demented dialogue.
1. Prologue: The Creation

_**And you thought it would be forever, didn't you? Well, here is your proof that I am not entirely lazy. Again, I own nothing from Mojang, though if I did, I would quickly create a mod for Pikmin... which I don't own!**_

* * *

**Prologue**

"Should we?" a cryptic voice asked.

"Yes," another voice, deeper and more powerful, said. "Let us create him in the image of our Oracle, and-"

"The Oracle?! Why him?!" the first voice asked with alarmed apprehension. "Do you think that would be wise? There is a chance that those with knowledge of the ancient cultures could recognize him. Can we afford mortals knowing of our existence if they do recognize him as the Oracle?"

"Do not fret, my friend, for he shall have no trouble in regards to that issue. He will assure that."

"Yes, I will, and know that I do not take failure lightly!" an incredibly powerful voice said.

"O-Oracle," both beings uttered with awe and a fearing respect.

"The one you create will be created to my expectations, with none of your maverick ideas of 'in my image.' No mortal being will bear my mark!" the Oracle declared, thrusting it's right hand forward to show the other two an elaborate marking seemingly etched into the palm.

"Of course, Oracle," the second being said, staying calm despite it's fear. "Tell us your wish, and it shall be so."

"Good, now that we understand each other," the Oracle stated with a slightly sarcastic edge. "Take this scroll, and follow it's guidelines loyally. Do not dare sway from them!" the Oracle commanded. It then created a scroll, which it then tossed to the two lesser beings. With it's voice still ringing within the deep navy blue room, the Oracle disappeared in an instant.

* * *

"This will do." the Oracle stated indifferently. Before it was a man with denim jeans, a teal shirt that was sticking out on one side, and black hair. He was standing next to a tree and looked rather disoriented. The Oracle created an axe and warped it next to the man. He took it and proceeded to chop down the tree. Within minutes, the whole tree was but a pile of lumber.

"What shall be his name for us to know and address him as?" the two beings from before both asked.

"Gold," the Oracle stated plainly. "Do not ask questions."

* * *

_**Who is this mysterious Oracle? Why did he create this person? Will there be pizza in this story? Why am I, the author, asking YOU all these questions?**_

_**Again, don't forget about the four important Rs: Rest, Relax, Read, & Review. Of course, you don't have to do any of them, though I do recommend the first two every once in a while...**_


	2. Chapter 1: Beginnings and Choices

_**Alrighty, the second chapter for **__**The Minecraft Tale**__**; complete with a lot of tweaks from what I had on paper! Thanks to all of you again for reading my Pikmin stories, specifically Challenge of Singularities (CoS), since RDF's update chapter has not been finished yet. Yeah, sorry it's taken so long. :(**_

_**Anywho, Let's see what happens to Gold in this chapter, shall we?**_

* * *

"Send him now."

"As you wish."

* * *

A sudden rush of wind, faster than anything I knew possible, rushed around me, slapping my face and driving the breath out of my lungs. Then, just when I thought I would suffocate, I slammed into what felt like a massive wall of iron and passed out.

I woke up and looked around, my head throbbing, though not enough to hinder me much. A little ways from where I landed was a chest with a slip of paper on the lid. Surrounding the chest itself were four torches, each flickering though the sun had risen halfway up the horizon. I walked over to the chest, head still paining, and read the note:  
_ You do not need to know any more than_  
_The fact that you have been put  
Here for a purpose, a purpose beyond  
Anyone's imagination, and success will  
Leave the world in peace, but failure will  
Leave the world in ruin. You will follow  
The map in this chest, because you and  
Only you know the place to go.  
_I read it again and again, but all I could get from it was that I was to go somewhere, to a place I didn't know I knew about. I set the note on the ground next to me and opened the chest. Inside was a compass, a map, an iron sword, and some iron ingots. I almost closed the chest when I saw a note in the corner of the chest. I took it out and read it:  
_ Life,  
Overall, is a great adventure  
Over soaring mountains through valleys.  
Know your place in the world,  
O,  
Vigilant  
Eye.  
Red is the setting sun and pale is the  
Moon at night  
And  
Powerful are both.  
_I read it over a few times, and this time, I saw the words "Look Over Map" spelled vertically on the note. I unraveled the map and looked over it for something notable. All I saw was the word "YTHALLTO" over a large grey spot on the map.

After a minute or so, I looked over at my compass, and realization flooded me instantly. The compass was pointing south, the same direction as the place called "YTHALLTO." All compasses point towards their point of creation, so whoever put the compass in the chest must have wanted me to go to whatever "YTHALLTO" was. I looked back at the first note, and seeing the word "YTHALLTO" spelled in a similar manner as the second note's secret message confirmed my belief. I stood up and looked around again, and quickly spotted a rather large bag with some fallen logs close to where I had landed. I went over and grabbed the bag, then filled it some more with the ingots. I took the notes off of the chest and put them in the bag, then did the same with the chest after I destroyed it. I then extinguished the torches and put them in the bag as well. Putting the bag on my back, I took the sword in my right hand, the compass and map in the other, and, noting the time, started my trek south.

* * *

She followed him, but dared not step from the thick brush and introduce herself. Though the man was like her in many ways, her heart had been turned cold, dark, and bitter from countless betrayal. Numerous people she helped, and all had either left without acknowledging her or even tried to kill her for the items she had when the chance arose.

_He is oblivious to my following him, _she thought to herself as she deftly and silently dodged brambles and large branches, following the man. _He is smart, judging by how quickly he figured out what those notes meant. I can't believe _I _didn't figure them out sooner. Still, I'd better play it safe and wait until I figure out what kind of person he is. _She continued following him, noting his intently southbound direction. She knew she would have to run in the open soon, and she hoped to have a way of gauging his kindness before that time, and this hope was met when a wolf hobbled in front of the man as he traveled, looking starved. The man saw the poor thing and immediately walked over to one of the trees of the forest and punched it hard, noting a juicy red apple in the treetops. The apple shook violently in the tree, and the man gave it another good punch, and the apple plopped lightly on the ground beside the man's right foot. He then took the apple and calmly approached the wolf, who had its fur raised, ready to strike at him should he be a threat. The man slowly got within stroking distance of the wolf and gestured for it to take the apple, which it did ravenously. The wolf, now looking quite better than before, proceeded to lick the man's hand affectionately, and the man began stroking the wolf's back. After a while, the man picked the wolf up and placed it on his head, and the wolf quickly fell asleep as the man set back on his southbound travel.

_Now's my chance._ She leaped out from the brush, although a tad too noisily, as the man quickly whipped around in anticipation of an attack. The wolf was jostled awake, and jumped down gracefully and began to growl at her with the intent of protecting the man that fed it. The man almost drew his blade but stopped as he saw it was someone like him and not an enemy. The wolf, seeing his new owner stop and sheath his blade, calmed its growling to a low, warning rumble.

"It's alright, Blaze. Settle down, boy," The man said to the wolf, who looked up to his master loyally and sat down. "Who are you?" He asked the woman, who hadn't thought that far ahead.

_Should I tell him my name?_ She asked herself. _If I do, he may tell enemies who could use it against me without meaning to. But, if I don't, and he finds out I lied, he may leave me for dead, and he seems to be a trustworthy Player. _The man looked at her with confusion, but she ignored it. _Okay, I feel I can trust him._ "My name is Ruby." The woman said at last.

"Well, Ruby, either you have a tough time remembering your name, or you were contemplating whether it would be safe to tell me your true name. In the case of the latter, I could tell you decided to trust me, as I saw no wavering in your eyes." The man said.

"Either that, or I'm a good liar. Don't trust all that you see, unless you want to die."

"Well, I guess I want to die, because I trust you. In any case, why did you decide to jump from the brush and introduce yourself now rather than wait for when we entered the plains?" The man asked, stunning Ruby.

"What are you implying by that question?" Ruby asked apprehensively.

"That I knew you were spying on me as I read those notes and decided to follow me." the man stated plainly.

"How did you know that? I have perfected my stealth techniques to such an extent that not even a Creeper can hear me sneaking up on it. How did you-"

"Your spyglass must be a rebel, then." The man said jokingly. "By the way, in case you happen to be wondering, my name is Gold."

"Well, Gold, I notice you are intently following your compass south. Any reason?" Ruby asked, allowing herself to loosen up her attitude.

"You should know. You spied on me."

"Yes, I do, but why trust notes when you don't know who wrote them?"

"I've no where else to go, and the name is intriguing. Besides, though I'm not good, I can still use a blade."

"Well, in any case, you may need help if you get in trouble. May I come with you?" Ruby felt a faint tingle of nervousness as Gold pondered his decision, although she did not know why she would be nervous.

"Hmm... Alright, but you have to promise not to abandon me and Blaze the first chance you get. Deal?" Gold said, extending his hand.

"Deal," Ruby said, shaking his hand to prove it. "It's halfway between noon and sunset, so should we make a shelter for the night, so we don't have to worry about trying to see the compass needle and avoid enemies at the same time?"

"Sure, but let's not make it too large, otherwise, it would be a hassle to recollect our belongings." And with that, Gold took out all of the lumber from his bag and both took half of what was there and began making planks. After they finished that, Gold started placing planks in a perimeter around where the shack would be, while Ruby took four of the planks and made a crafting table. She placed the crafting table in one of the corners and joined Gold in placing more of the planks. Soon, they ran out of planks, but had made a rather decent sized shack, though it had no roof, by sunset. Gold then placed two of the torches he had collected earlier on the ground to illuminate the shack and went outside to look around and at his compass to see which direction they should go next. Noting that they should go left from the door, he went back inside, closing the door behind him, and took out his iron sword, anticipating a fight with any creature of the night.

* * *

"Sire, the one you asked us to follow and watch seems to have found a dangerous friend in that spy girl." A terribly hoarse, gravelly voice said.

"Heh, like that would make a difference for his sake." Another voice, faint and clattering, said to the first one.

"But, let's also not forget the intentions _they_ had for creating the one we follow in the first place." A third voice hissed.

"All of you, leave." A fourth voice, demonic and powerful, commanded. The the first two did so without complaint, but the third one stayed and asked, "Why do we leave, when we are your strategists?"

"I've already developed a plan," the fourth voice explained. "And that is to send someone to attack him in the dead of night." The third being, satisfied with its king, left the throne room, which was made entirely of a dark brown brick. The king went down a corridor that was hidden behind his throne and emerged in a room made of a pale pink, dirt-like substance. To the left and right of the rather large room were lava flows that cascaded though the hole in the ceiling of the room to a hole in the floor of the room. A black skeleton creature acknowledged the king's presence as it walked about the room. The king continued through the room until he came to a spot where the bright pink dirt gave way to more of the dark brown brick, where he muttered something and walked straight through the bricks to reach another room with bookshelves and a table with two chairs. A man wearing an all-black attire was sitting at the table reading a book.

"Necrafilix," The king said evilly. "It is time for you to begin your mission. Know that I don't accept failure lightly."

"I know already how high your expectations can be, Lord Herobrine, sir," Necrafilix said with just as much evil as his ruler. "And I will take the proper measures to make sure failure will not be a part of this task."

"I should hope so." With that, Herobrine held up his hand, and in an instant, Necrafilix was gone.

"Do not fail me, Necrafilix." He said, his white, soulless eyes flashing in anger.

* * *

_**Ah, the joy of cliffhangers. In regards to the third chapter of Halo Weapons Mod, I have not put it up yet, but it will be up soon, after I make a few tweaks here and there. In addition, I will not acronym Halo Weapons Mod, in case anyone was wondering, due to the fact that it did not originally belong to me. (Yes, I'm quirky like that) The Minecraft Tale has an acronym, though, so yay, new chapter for MCT!**_


	3. Chapter 2: Revelations and a New Threat

_**You just gotta love the CTRL key! Access to bold and italic font literally at your fingertips! Anyway, after this chapter, I will put up a new story (after I check names), so be on the look-out for that. (hint: it begins with K, and it's not the jewelry store)**_

* * *

"A war has begun between Gold and Herobrine."

"Should we aid him?"

"No. He needs to learn Herobrine's history. 'Aiding' him would be a move of folly."

* * *

A zombie continued to bang loudly at the door to the shack as I pulled my sword from a spider's now limp body. On the other end of the shack, Ruby was throwing daggers at another spider that had reached the top of the wall while Blaze rushed to the door, growling menacingly at the zombie that was vainly trying to beat the door down. Another spider poked its head over the wall above Ruby, who was oblivious as she threw another dagger at her target spider, killing it. I rushed to help her, as the spider was ready to pounce on Ruby from its position. It jumped, but before it could land on Ruby, I speared it with my sword and forcibly flung it onto the ground in the shack. Ruby then kicked its eye hard, and this was met with a raucous screech as the spider died.

"Thanks." Ruby panted, clearly tired from hours of fighting. Luckily, that was the last spider, so the only thing there was to worry about was the zombie and whatever other creatures were outside the door. Ruby readied two more daggers as I walked to the door, sword in hand, and opened it. The zombie stumbled in, and was quickly impaled by my sword. Ruby then threw one of her daggers at the zombie's throat while it recoiled, and the dagger lodged itself in the zombie's windpipe, killing it. We had little time to celebrate, however, as a skeleton holding a bow nocked an arrow and prepared to fire at me. Before it could, however, Blaze had grabbed its spinal cord and was crushing down hard with his jaws. The force of the sudden bite knocked the bow out of the skeleton's hand, and I quickly took it and slashed the skeleton's neck with my sword, cutting off its head and killing it. Blaze came back into our shack with the spine in his mouth, laid down in the corner opposite of Ruby, and contentedly gnawed on the bone. The moon was about to sink down below the horizon, a sight that made us both sigh in relief, and Ruby began collecting the materials that made up the shack. As she was doing so, I noticed a black blur move between the trees of the forest, and I warily readied my sword for another fight. I waited for a minute, then, seeing nothing else move, I sheathed the blade and helped Ruby take down the rest of the makeshift shack. Blaze continued gnawing on the bone even after we finished taking down the last wall, and I had to call him over before we continued for "YTHALLTO." As we started out again, I had a faint feeling that we were being followed by someone, and soon I had my sword readied, much to the confusion of Ruby.

"Why are you so unnerved?" She asked as I scanned the area for the tenth time since we started the trek.

"I... I can't explain it, but I feel like we're being followed by someone," I said, looking around and seeing another black blur move through the brush. "There. Something is over there." Ruby walked over to where I pointed my sword and parted the brush, only to find a small, black rock.

"It's just a rock, silly," Ruby teased. "Are you sure last night didn't scare you out of your wits?"

"I know we're being followed by something." I persisted, not knowing why I did, but knowing that what I said was true.

"Look, why don't we find a stream where you can splash some water on your face," Ruby offered. "Even if you are right, you look like you could use something to wake you up."

"Sure." I said, realizing how tired I was, and Ruby took the map from my hand and led the way. When we reached the stream, Ruby cupped her hands in the water and splashed me on the face with it, instantly perking me up. "Thanks." I said after wiping my face of the water.

"No problem! Now, let's get going, shall we?"

"Oh, I think not," a sinister voice said, startling both of us. "After all, you were inevitably destined to die!" A man who looked a lot like me, except wearing an all-black attire, which consisted of a tunic, leggings, boots, gauntlets, sheath, and cape, stepped out from the thicket and smirked at our startled faces. "Oh, now don't we look unprepared?" The man added mockingly.

"Who on earth are you?" Ruby asked, anger immediately welling up in response to the man's mockery.

"Hehehe, now, where would the fun be if I told you my name?" The man asked darkly. "In any case, if you really must know before you die, my name if Necrafilix." Ruby let two daggers fall into her hands and I unsheathed my blade in preparation of a fight. Necrafilix only laughed at this and continued to mock us; "Aren't we feeling brazen today, especially considering how tired you both are?"

"What did we do to you?" I asked, getting angry at what seemed to be an unprovoked attack.

"Well, you could say that your very existence has to do with it. After all, you must really be a threat if the great King Of Death sent one of his top assassins after you." I saw Ruby freeze in fear at the name, and the daggers she was holding fell into the stream. "Oh, now isn't _that _out of character, actually showing fear. I'm so impressed!" Necrafilix mocked with slight sadism.

"K-King Of Death?!" Ruby asked, sounding truly terrified.

"Oh, yes, the demon himself sent me here to kill you two." Necrafilix answered, an evil glint in his eyes.

"Who is the King Of Death?" I asked, to the shock of Ruby and the amusement of Necrafilix.

"I guess I can tell you a little bit of history before you have to die," Necrafilix began. "Long ago, in lands far to the east of this land, a civil war was fought over the right to the throne. On one side, you had those who worshiped the king who had been on the throne, on another, there were those who wanted to overthrow the king, thinking him naive and foolish, and finally, the third side, the side I was on, which wanted nothing more than chaos and death. Now, obviously, the King Of Death was our leader, but he was one of us, a mortal, then, and he had not yet claimed the title of King. In any case, he was our leader, and all of us gave the respect and fear he commanded.

"Each side had its advantages; the first had more than enough resources to last ten years at war, under the _worst_ of circumstances, the second had the element of surprise, as many of the Players they chose knew the lay of the land better than they knew their own blades, and we had the numerous creatures of the night at our disposal, which was possibly the best advantage of all three sides. Numerous raids were conducted on all three sides, with ours being the most successful, I might add, and each raid weakened the morale of the Players taking part in the war. After a month of being continuously raided, the king sent a massive army of Players to crush first the side opposing him, which went smoothly since we helped in that battle, then us, which obviously did not work so well for him, as we had practically an endless supply of mobs at our disposal, and the Players, weakened from their battles against the traitors, were massacred on the first battle.

"In response to this news, the King sent another massive army of Players to try to stymie our attempt at overthrowing him. When the two armies met, both sides were evenly matched in numbers, but many of the King's warriors had little experience on a true battlefield, and the ones that did were dragged down by foolish questions. After a week of setting up camps, each side sent out their entire army to battle the opponent's army. It was a grueling, six-week long battle that at first seemed against us, but quickly turned in our favor when our leader joined the fighting, as he was ruthless and a true terror with a sword, especially with his signature obsidian sword, aptly named "Black Doom." In the end, our side prevailed over the opposing army, and we went straight to the castle, led by the man who commanded us to call him 'Neoking' and confronted the King at his throne room. The King, knowing his defeat, surrendered quietly, despite the plea of his guards, and, in response to his easy surrender, 'Neoking' quickly executed him.

"Now having the throne and the crown, 'Neoking' took the King's crown and shattered it. He then took a pick-axe and mined the bricks beneath the King's throne. He found a crown made completely of obsidian, save for a large, blood-red jewel in the center of the front side of the crown, and during his proclamation to the citizens of the kingdom's capital city, he showed them all the crown and explained that their former king had another identity as the King Of Death, a title that our leader felt belonged to him. He then donned the crown, and was quickly engulfed in beauteous purple flames. Even I don't know what happened to him, since the flames completely shrouded our view of him, but when he emerged, he had lost the pupils to his eyes so they were soulless and evil.

"The new King Of Death laughed demonically at the citizens' panicking on the streets, and then, with a mere wave of his hand, summoned a demon known as the Wither to turn the whole city into a smoldering pile of rubble. It took the demon but a few minutes, and even I was terrified at the demon's power. After it was done with its original task, however, it turned to the castle and began to ravage it. Our King, who wanted it preserved so a copy could be built in the Nether, realized the Wither had no intentions of being controlled and began blasting it with wave after wave of powerful energy, and soon, the once mighty demon was turned into a pile of ashes. I remember gaping in awe of the power our king now had, and when he turned to me, he told me personally to address him as 'Lord Herobrine.' He later sent all of his remaining builders to make a Nether Castle, which was completed quickly, and he then ruled over all of the demons of the world from there as the new King of Death. I'll give you two the chance to absorb all of that information."

I stood there, dumbstruck by the information that was just given to us by this man, and Ruby looked as if two hundred spiders were running straight for her. Necrafilix saw Ruby's fear and snorted in contempt, which further irritated me. "So why is it that the King of Death, who, according to you, is so great and powerful, has any quarrel with us?" I asked, not masking my anger.

"Ah, now that is a good question," Necrafilix said, sounding genuinely impressed. "And the answer is that Lord Herobrine does_ not _have any quarrel with you. No, it is more of a higher-deity quarrel, as you just happened to be the creation of the very culture that our King of Death was trying to wipe out. In addition, you were created for a very detrimental purpose for Lord Herobrine, and as such, you must be killed."

Necrafilix's voice turned demonic at the last statement. He then drew his sword, which had a teal blade, and charged at me. I met his blade with my own, and I attempted to stab him, only to have my strike parried by his sword. He then stepped forward and jabbed me in the gut, knocking the wind out of me momentarily. Necrafilix followed up with a strike on the back of the head with his sword's pommel, which sent me stumbling forward due to the angle. He then swept with the broad end of his blade and slapped my feet, and the sudden sideways force to my feet caused me to fall hard on the ground. Necrafilix attempted to stab down hard on my back, but I managed to roll out of the blade's way before it could impale me. I swept with my legs, attempting to cause Necrafilix to stumble, but he deftly jumped over the attack and kicked down on my left shin when he came back down. The sudden, burning jolt of pain shot up through my leg, and I flinched severely. Necrafilix laughed sadistically at my pain and raised his sword again. Before he could bring it down, however, a dagger landed in his side, which was met with a cringe and a drip of blood, followed by Ruby swiftly knocking the sword out of his hands and kicking him in the face harshly, sending him to the other shore. Necrafilix landed with a sickening thud, the dagger falling from of his side from the force of the impact, and blood began to trickle from the now open wound.

"Don't you think for a second I'll let you get away with murder!" She exclaimed, rage punctuating every word. I lay there helplessly, my leg still searing with pain, as Necrafilix got back up, seeming to have been unaffected by the surprise attack. "I'll die myself before that happens!"

"That can be arranged." With that, Necrafilix, in one fluid motion, swept down, took the dagger from the stream, and threw it at Ruby. She knocked it away with another dagger, which she threw at Necrafilix. He had begun charging at Ruby as soon as the dagger left his hand, however, and swiftly side-stepped the dagger and punched Ruby in the stomach before she could react. The force of the blow sent her staggering backwards, and Necrafilix followed up with a kick to the head, which sent Ruby further back. Before Necrafilix could follow up with another attack, however, I threw my sword at him, which hit him in the side with the pommel, effectively knocking the wind out of him. This gave Ruby enough time to recover, and she then ran up toward Necrafilix, jumped up, and brought the heel of her foot down on the back of his head, sending him forward and face-first onto the ground. Necrafilix stood back up, still unfazed, and pulled out a smokey gray ball. "I would finish you now, but regardless, you two are both pathetic, so I feel Lord Herobrine would understand my motives for sparing you. Asides from that, this battle was boringly one-sided if you two had to catch me by surprise just to stay alive." With those mocking words, he threw the ball on the ground, where it immediately burst out into a cloud of black smoke. When it cleared, Necrafilix was gone, and where he stood was a note written in blood. Ruby read it aloud: "'You've made an enemy of me, and know this; I _will_ kill you! You are far too weak, however, for me to relish in your pain as I would in a true battle. I spare you only this once, Gold!' Wait... How does he know your name?"

"I... don't know," I said, attempting vainly to stand up. "But apparently, I'm now an enemy of the 'King Of Death,' for a reason I don't even know."

"Here, let me help," Ruby said, taking my sword, grabbing my hand with hers and pulling me up, then giving me the sword to use as a crutch. The pain in my leg did not go away, though it had died down from a searing pain to a harsh ache. "We may have to someone to look at your leg soon, or else the pain may get worse."

"Maybe. Is there any place at all on the map that looks like a residence?" I asked, knowing that maps somehow edited themselves to match any altering of the environment.

"Let's see... A forest... Plains... What looks like a jungle. Oh, goodie, just what we needed between us and our destination... An odd brown spot outside of 'YTHALLTO.' This may take a while..." Ruby said, a defeated tone punctuating her last comment.

"Well, let's set up a shelter for the night," I offered. "After all, it's closing in on sundown, and we don't want to be rushed to build shelter. We can use the thick leaves of the trees as a roof if we need to."

"That sounds good, but don't try to be a daredevil. Just lay out the floor, then rest your leg. We may even be able to get some sleep in if we build right." Ruby added hopefully.

* * *

"What do you mean you _spared_ them?!" Herobrine asked angrily. "You do realize that he is the only thing standing in the way of my ruling of the mortal world!"

"If you saw how pathetic they were, you would understand my side in this." Necrafilix countered. "The _girl _was a better fighter than Gold, and even then, they had to catch me off guard just to delay what would have been inevitable. I was under the impression that I would get a worthy battle out of the two."

"So you were more worried about your pride than the threat that they pose to me?" Herobrine accused.

"With all due respect, Lord Herobrine, sire, they are _pathetic_! The only thing they pose a threat to are the mindless, instinct-driven creatures of the night! Why are you so worried about Gold's supposed 'power' when he can't even manage to land a blow on me, even with me not trying?" Anger punctuated the end of Necrafilix's question, which provoked Herobrine, who backhanded him, sending Necrafilix across the Nether Brick throne room.

"DARE AGAIN TO QUESTION ME!" Herobrine roared, his rage causing the throne room to tremor violently and terrifying streaks of lightning to fly. In a calmer, though still angered voice, he said, "It is not _him_, it is why the King Of Life created him, to be one with the power to wield the third blade! If he manages to reach "YTHALLTO" and finds the blade, then I'll be at a stalemate of power against him, and no doubt Ruby would help him against the guards. That's why I'm worried, Necrafilix; if he succeeds, all of the time I spent plotting my conquer of the mortal world will have been for naught!" Herobrine's voice echoed through the Nether Castle, and his rage welled up again, this time causing massive geysers of lava to spew from the vast seas of lava outside his castle.

"I understand, sire. Should I go finish what I started?"

"No. I cannot be sure you will stay true to your word and kill them. I'll send someone else. You just go back to your study."

"Yes, sire." Necrafilix complied, albeit begrudgingly, as Herobrine walked off into another hall, this time much dimmer. Herobrine came to a dead end, which with a simple wave of his hand turned out to be another room. A figure crept quietly through the shadows towards Herobrine and bowed when it reached him.

"Its been a long time since you requested my service," the figure noted. "How can I aid you?"

"Kill the two that Necrafilix did not. I want their heads as proof you killed them."

"Understood. I'll be sure to satisfy you." With that, the figure was warped to Overworld by Herobrine.

"You will if you value your life." With a flourish of a sword, Herobrine walked back to his throne room.

* * *

_**Well, this was ominous... I did great! :) Yay for apparently original Herobrine backstory! **_

_**Merciless Alert: I was lazy. I must thottle myself now. *attempts to throttle self, though not with much success* Now that that is over, I will get the next installment of RDF to you before the final week of this month.**_


End file.
